


Can't take my eyes off you

by tasogare



Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iland - Freeform, Jake - Freeform, Jakehoon, M/M, Park sunghoon - Freeform, Shim jaeyoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasogare/pseuds/tasogare
Summary: Where jake a transfer student from Australia got a sudden 'curiosity' for the pretty boy park sunghoon on the first day of his class but Jake's luck doesn't end up being that good.
Relationships: park sunghoon/shim jaeyoon(jake)
Kudos: 34





	1. Encounter

jake was definitely flustered...it was gonna be his first day of school at Korea..he arrived just yesterday...his parents saw him off, everything still felt too overwhelming for him... 

He is gonna be living with his aunt from now on... he already feels home sick..but he has to join school from today..  
it would be wrong to say that he wasn't nervous... everything is new for him...Jake wasn't confident in his Korean either...

" it's only for few days! you can do it!!"  
he tried to cheer himself up

he fixed his uniform for the last time before entering their class room..  
there was a chaos going on in the class..the sudden appearance of him made all the students turn their heads...they were all looking at him curiously 

okay truth to be told jake isn't a big fan of attention...he thought he would just quietly sneak in and finish his class as quickly as possible.  
but well that definitely isn't  
happening

he ducked his head down and proceeded to sit at the back of the class.  
Some of the students seemed eager to talk to him but he felt really really awkward so he just tried busying himself with his cell phone..he could still feel their gaze though..

who knows how long it's been a sudden high pitched voice brought him back to reality... 

Their teacher was already in class.. she seemed a little scary.. but it can be just Jake overthinking too .. 

the teacher soon noticed him.

"you? " she asked pointing at him..

Jake gulped and tried to speak up in a shaky voice..

" uhh....hello..."

"yes?" her gaze was still as piercing as ever..

"hello- I..I..am jake-" jake tried to not embarrass himself further and tried to finish his introduction as quickly as possible.

" I am from Australia- and I am joining the class starting today..."

the teacher probably wanted to say something more but a loud thud on the door took her attention..

there was a boy standing at the door..  
he probably came running and slipped on his way which caused him to crash on the door..  
the teacher didn't seem too surprised..

"again?" she asked. her tone wasn't that pleasing..

the said boy bit his lips and quietly said sorry..

"it won't happen again..."

"You say that everyday!" she snapped..

the boy really seemed flustered..

Jake felt bad for him..

"go to your seat!" after a long lecture the teacher finally let him go..  
when the boy got closer jake took a proper look at him, he is probably a lil taller than him..even as a guy he could notice that the boy was awfully beautiful.. he couldn't take his eyes off of him. jake didn't know why but he wanted to get to know him more..

He also noticed how the pretty boy didn't argue with the teacher, not a single time..he just listened to all the things quietly..  
He didn't know he was staring at him for a long time actually..and he got caught by the other boy all of a sudden, both their eyes met.  
Jake felt like a deer caught in a headlight..he quickly ducked down his head. He wanted to hide himself,or bury himself deep down the ground.

but the fact that the teacher didn't tell him to sit and he was still standing made it hard to do.

His cheeks were warming up. His ears were probably red too.

" why are you still standing ?? sit down!!" the teacher ordered,making his life a little better..

Jake nodded and sat down clumsily.

throughout the whole class he tried to not stare at the pretty boy,but at some point he couldn't keep his curiousity anymore and he took a glance..  
the pretty boy gave off a very studious and serious vibe..so jake was surprised to see he was actually sleeping at class,like he wasn't listening to any of what is going on..he was just taking a nap.

jake was scared what if the pretty boy gets caught?... his protective instinct was on even though he doesn't know the other boy..weird right?...

Jake shook his head vigorously  
'stop being a creep jake !' he said to himself 

maybe jake just felt sympathetic for him. The other boy just seemed very familiar to him.

He will definitely try to be friends with him,even though he is bad at socializing with people..

'he doesn't even know me..and probably think of me as a dumb kid...'

Jake sighed at the gloomy realization...  
the class passed more slowly than jake had imagined..

After what it seemed like an year,the bell finally rang..as it made jake happy but it also awakened the other boy and before jake could go to him pretty boy hurriedly gathered all his things and ran out of class.. leaving a very blank and confused jake behind... 

Jake really felt frustrated he didn't even know why he was pouting..  
probably because he finally wanted to have his first friend...  
well it's not like he won't get to see him again tomorrow...but the fact he doesn't even know his name..

jake wanted to pull his hair out of disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just writing it on a whim so don't expect too much 😴😴😴 besides I suck at writing....


	2. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where now Jake has to join i-land but he is tremendously nervous..

Jake looked outside for the 100th time....there was no sign of pretty boy.. he was really so excited to meet him he didn't even realise he came 1hr before class..

'what if he doesn't have same classes as me..' by this time jake was having so many negative thoughts..

he was nervous..it was past his first class now..there was still no sign of him...

'is he late again or what?'

but for the whole day the pretty boy didn't appear...  
Jake shrugged his shoulders..

"maybe this is a sign ,I shouldn't get close to him.."  
Jake really felt disappointed..  
he really did.  
..

weeks passed..jake continued his life in korea...he Definitely got better in the language...he made new friends...he continued his training in bighit...but he never met the pretty boy again...

one day it was probably two-three moths later..he was in the middle of practice..a staff suddenly called  
him.. and said he was chosen for the show ILAND 

he did want to participate but he didn't know what to feel to be honest..  
He was happy that he is getting closer to achieving his dreams but he was scared also.. He is not the best person with new people..

"so what do you think?"

the staff asked  
Jake stayed quiet for a while..then he gave a small nod..

"okay..I will do it"

all the way back so many thoughts clouded his mind..

"am I even good?.. its been hardly 4 months..what if I end up making fun of myself...what will mum and dad think?"

he was really going through it..  
that day he couldn't focus on anything  
he didn't even take his dinner.. after having countless thoughts he finally decided to call his mom..

there was that unbeatable ringing sound. His mum was his best friend..he could share anything with him..but today he feels  
embarassed for some reason.

"hello?"

suddenly hearing his mum,the realisation hit him..  
he thought about putting down the phone for once too..'like what is he calling for? that he is scared? Jake you are not a kid you are grown up now! you should not bother your mother for such trivial things..'

but for some reason he couldn't..he couldn't put down the phone.. 

"mom..."

"yeah sweetie what's wrong?"  
his mother could sense it immediately

"mom i-" jake stopped midway..  
he could hear his mother breathing  
heavily from the other side..

"I am waiting..." she tried to help the poor boy

finally jake couldn't keep it to himself anymore..he took a long breath before continuing.

"mom...I am scared..."

"- I feel like I am not good enough.....there will be so many experienced trainees..what if-what if I  
end up being a loser?? I won't be able to make you guys proud..."

Jake didn't realise when he started trembling..

"Jake calm down.."

he couldn't..he felt a lump on his throat..

"baby... listen!" his mum started

" ...you chose this path right? so just trust yourself...I know our son can achieve so many amazing things..just try..we are so so proud of you as our son... whatever happens..take all the great experiences along with  
you. "

his mother stopped to take a breath

there was no sound from the other side..she knew Jake was listening..oh how she wish she was there right now to give him a warm hug and pat his back.

"Jake..it's just the beginning you never know what's waiting for you.. treasure all of it! "

she never noticed when jake grew up..for her he was still the shy little baby...

while she was busy with her thoughts she heard a small sniff from the other side... 

"thanks mum..you are always the best..I love you" 

"yeah I know" she sighed..

"No you really are!!"

"Okay okay now stop exaggerating " his mother let out a chuckle  
"I have to go help out your dad ...so bye..I will talk to you later okay?"

Jake had a small smile on his face now too.

he nodded quietly and put down the phone..

he realized how free his chest feels now.. it's way better..

"now jake the crybaby.. shut up! and Focus on the things you have to face "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't contain much jakehoon content so yeah... Its more for the story itself.. haha sorry :D


End file.
